User talk:Garybnumb8
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Wings of batman page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 19:51, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Garybnumb8, welcome to the team FeralG5 (talk) 02:54, November 24, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Ok Gary. And make sure to read my profile section Future Batman Project because it got what will happen if you vandalise FeralG5 (talk) 08:32, November 24, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 I trust you. I wonder if we can block users if they vandalise the Future Batman pages FeralG5 (talk) 12:00, November 24, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Bat24 informed me that he messed up one of his series FeralG5 (talk) 14:36, November 27, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 I think we haven't told him yet FeralG5 (talk) 04:24, November 29, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 TV show work together Want to make a Batman animated TV show together? Coolot1 (talk) 00:53, December 1, 2015 (UTC) What should it be like? Like an Australian Versoin of Batman? Coolot1 (talk) 01:33, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Cool Idea, and Batman is still an Hero but must face the side of the leuge. Coolot1 (talk) 01:40, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Good Idea. Like the first villain can be like Anarky, or Talia who doesn't won't Bruce as Leader. Who should make the show and should it be called Assasin. I will make it. ALSO so far Cast. Troy Baker as Bruce Wayne Nolan North as Anarky Grey Griffin or Tara Strong as Talia Ghul. Animated Coolot1 (talk) 20:14, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Around Season 2, or 3. Also after we finish Season one lets start making scripts fot them, Well around Season 2.Coolot1 (talk) 21:21, December 3, 2015 (UTC) I finished season 1 should we start making scripts or you start Season 2.Coolot1 (talk) 17:55, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Did it. I will start just naming the Episodes and making links. or maybe not. Coolot1 (talk) 20:24, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Like Mind Control. Coolot1 (talk) 20:28, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Sure man. :) Bat24 12/9/15 You can do the Duture Constantine FeralG5 (talk) 23:44, December 9, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 2 things. First I already have an idea for the end of season 1 and some of Season 2. Barry heads back towards Central City, and Damien gets Possessed by a Demon introducing the World of Constantine into Season 4. Number 2 is should we make 2 Spin off Shows/ One called Scientist about Barry Allen back into Central City, but Livewire is the Queen of it. Another called Warlock about John Constatine before Season 4/ I can start Scientist, and you can Start Warlock/ Coolot1 (talk) 20:20, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Hey Gary, me and Feral G, on chat. Can you come chat with us? Bat24 I was on chat, since you left, I'll say it here. Hi Bat24 I'm back, if you still want to chat. Bat24 OK. Bat24 Maybe in Episode 3, of Future Constantine, Katherine gets kidnapped by Gabriel. Bat24 Your turn. for Assassin. Coolot1 (talk) 21:25, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Can you help me make an animated Batman series? Bat24 Lets chat about it. :) Bat24 What year does our Rise Of The Knight series, take place in? Bat24 12/12/15 Cool, OK. I would pick 1985. Bat24 12/13/15 Hey dude, can we chat? Bat24 I made the change. Bat24 Yeah, I think so. Bat24 Sure. Bat24 12/14/15 Yeah, I can. Bat24 12/15/15 The both of us Can together. Coolot1 (talk) 20:13, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Help Can I help you and Bats with the Knight Rises TV show? Coolot1 (talk) 17:55, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Any ideas for Episode 4 of The Knight Rises? Bat24 No, I think it's better how we're doing it now. Is that OK? Bat24 Oh OK, what did you mean to say? Bat24 Sure, that sounds like a good idea. :) Should it be Animated or Live-Action? Bat24 OK. Chat and How many spin offs should we have? Coolot1 (talk) 01:14, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Bat24 I'm not. Bat24 Well The SPin offs will be Hero (About Barry), Warlock (About John Constatine), and Vigilante (About Nightwing and Tim Drake.) Do you know any users who might be worthy to join the team? FeralG5 (talk) 04:07, December 19, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 I don't know FeralG5 (talk) 12:57, December 19, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Future Batman and Future Flash FeralG5 (talk) 13:23, December 19, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Sure, I have time now. Bat24 12/19/15 I'm on now, if you want. Bat24 You start Warlock, and Vigilante. I will start Hero. Coolot1 (talk) 22:15, December 19, 2015 (UTC) You're turn for Vigilante. Coolot1 (talk) 00:11, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Join us for chat Coolot1 (talk) 03:20, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Of Course we aren't. It is just like someone is trying to turn him evil, but he won't. Can you join me and Coolot's Batman: Earth Two? Bat24 12/21/15 OK, do you have time to chat? Bat24 I'm back on chat. Bat24 Maybe later. Though I assure you we'll chat FeralG5 (talk) 02:45, December 22, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Let's chat now FeralG5 (talk) 02:56, December 22, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 I'm on chat FeralG5 (talk) 02:57, December 22, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Okay? Coolot1 (talk) 21:38, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Sure. Coolot1 (talk) 00:07, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Hey Gary, can we chat? Bat24 12/24/15 Right back at you FeralG5 (talk) 10:11, December 25, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Merry Christmas Gary. :) Bat24 12/25/15 Robins It is your turn to add a mission.Coolot1 (talk) 23:00, December 26, 2015 (UTC) I am making Riddle Me This side mission series. There will be 4 of them. Coolot1 (talk) 23:53, December 26, 2015 (UTC) I meant Quinn but I will do it. Coolot1 (talk) 02:09, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Chat? Coolot1 (talk) 02:49, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Yes Coolot1 (talk) 16:18, December 27, 2015 (UTC) I think so too. Also chat? Coolot1 (talk) 17:10, December 27, 2015 (UTC) I'm making a new Batman show, and I need some ideas. Can you help me? Bat24 12/27/15 Hey Gary, I didn't see your reply. Bat24 Yeah, we can chat. Bat24 I am working on Story Mission 2 of Nevermore, and Side Mission, and is That girl KGBeast? Coolot1 (talk) 14:57, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Wanna Chat? Coolot1 (talk) 16:25, December 29, 2015 (UTC) We can work on the Robin comics together, and yes Coolot1 (talk) 16:31, December 31, 2015 (UTC) There will be 6 seasons like Assassin for all Spin Offs. Coolot1 (talk) 17:57, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Because The order of Conduct. Which is JS first, GA second, B Thrid, and F last Coolot1 (talk) 23:16, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Could you add the next episode? FeralG5 (talk) 02:58, January 4, 2016 (UTC)FeralG5 If you want FeralG5 (talk) 03:06, January 4, 2016 (UTC)FeralG5 According to Bat24, she's in a coma. Ask him for good measure FeralG5 (talk) 03:16, January 4, 2016 (UTC)FeralG5 She's in a coma. Bat24 1/4/16 What should Episode of 7 of The Knight Rises, be about? Bat24 1/6/16 That's a good idea. Maybe Selina can appear again? Bat24 Can we chat? Also, OK. Bat24 Hey, I was eating dinner, I'm back now. Bat24 Chat?Coolot1 (talk) 04:29, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Yep, or Ressurection. Coolot1 (talk) 01:09, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Chat? Coolot1 (talk) 01:15, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Actully the man was Chronos who would be the main villain for Hero season 6 Coolot1 (talk) 23:50, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Chat? Coolot1 (talk) 23:54, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Whenever you can please do your Batknight Episode. Coolot1 (talk) 22:06, January 16, 2016 (UTC) When you start it. Coolot1 (talk) 20:27, January 22, 2016 (UTC) May I help you with The New Batman of Shanghia Series?Coolot1 (talk) 15:36, January 24, 2016 (UTC) It is Okay but Wanna Chat? Coolot1 (talk) 15:54, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Wanna get back on Chat? Coolot1 (talk) 18:31, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Batman going to another planet? Yeah sure I would like to make a series on that. I thought of making Commissioner Gordon hate Batman just like Spiderman's J. Jonah Jameson and James Gordon Jr. be an astronaut who has the John Jameson role. Let me know when you want to start -NightSlayer2 http://batmanfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Batman_Unlimited_(T.V_Series) Here's the page and could you work on the first half of the season and I can work on the second? Thanks. Want to work together on the Bat-Mite show? Coolot1 (talk) 13:36, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Chat? Coolot1 (talk) 22:45, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Any ideas for Batman Unlimited? I thought of including something from a videogame where Joker literally stabs Owl Man in the back after Owl Man tries to avenge Talia's murder and I thought of introducing Jesse Quick who is Harrison Well's daughter and a speedster who joins the team. Do you have any ideas? New characters for Batman Unlimited: *Thomas Wayne Sr.-a police commissioner who is Owl Man's father on the Counter Earth. *Lois Lane (who is Super Woman) *Linda Park/Dr. Light *Solomon Grundy (a good guy) *Dr. Harrison Wells-a jerk *Joe West/Zoom Can a friend or ours work on Batman Unlimited with us? -NightSlayer2 Oops, but wasn't They all a part of some torcher thing? Like Firefly in the Liquid, Grundy pulled apart, and Two Face with Rupert Thorn's experiment?Coolot1 (talk) 20:14, March 7, 2016 (UTC) I mean Matthew. Coolot1 (talk) 20:18, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Yep.Coolot1 (talk) 22:25, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Want to work with me on a New Show about Batman as a Spy?Coolot1 (talk) 20:19, March 8, 2016 (UTC) The Joker. Coolot1 (talk) 20:14, March 9, 2016 (UTC)